leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marshadow (Shining Legends 45)
print Illus. Emi Ando |species=Marshadow |evostage=Basic |type=Psychic |hp=70 |weakness=Darkness |resistance=Fighting |rmultiplier=-20 |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=45/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=046/072}} |cardno=SM85|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=155/SM-P}} |jpcardno=050/150}} Marshadow (Japanese: マーシャドー Marshadow) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Shadow Punch |jname=シャドーパンチ |jtrans=Shadow Punch |damage=30 |effect=This attack's damage isn't affected by Resistance. }} Pokédex data Release information This card was included in the English expansion with artwork by Emi Ando, first released in the Japanese subset of the same name. It was reprinted with new artwork by the same artist as one of the , available within the and the released in November 2017. In Japan, it was available to attendees who accumulated 8 Play Points by participating in side events present at the 1st Certified Champion's League 2018 Tournament, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on November 26, 2017. The structure of the side events differed somewhat to previous events in which Play Points could be won, requiring attendees to purchase Play Tickets to become eligible for entry into an event. 1 Play Ticket came with an Expansion Pack Set, containing 1 booster pack and 1 booster pack, which could be purchased at the venue. Details of the side events present at the 1st Certified Champion's League 2018 Tournament are as follows: Battle Corner: *Construction Gunslinger Battle – A battle against 3 consecutive opponents with guidance from staff if necessary in the opening battle. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, and 2 additional Play Points per win. *Construction 3-Person Team Battle – Teams of 3 people battle other teams in single matches. Teams with the highest number of wins per round stay on to challenge other teams. 9 Play Tickets per team, 1 Play Point for each participant, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for 2 wins, 8 points for 3 wins, and 16 points for 4 wins. *8-Person Flight Battle – A single-elimination tournament with groups of up to 8 people, with different regulation tiers available. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, 4 points for 2 wins, and 8 points for 3 wins. *Female Only Battle – A tournament limited to female competitors played over 3 rounds of Swiss. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, 4 points for 2 wins, and 8 points for 3 wins. *30 Years and Older Battle – A tournament limited to competitors aged 30 years and above played over 4 rounds of Swiss. 3 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for 2 wins, 8 points for 3 wins, and 16 points for 4 wins. *Classic Battle – A tournament where competitors can only use cards with the original reverse design ( - ) played over 4 rounds of Swiss. 3 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for 2 wins, 8 points for 3 wins, and 16 points for 4 wins. Amusement Corner: *Pokémon Get – Throw Poké Balls to catch Pokémon. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 2 Play Points awarded if all 3 Pokémon in the challenge are caught. *Fastest Finger Quiz – A quick-fire quiz with groups of 5 people. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per correct answer, with a maximum of 3 available per entrant. *Venue Stamp Rally – Entrants receive a sheet to fill with 5 stamps dotted around the venue hall. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per completed sheet, limited to 1 per person. *Pikachu Rescue Challenge – Entrants must descend stairs while trying not to drop Pikachu. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 2 Play Points awarded for navigating the course. The SM-P Promotional print was available again, this time as a 4 Play Point prize, at both the 2018 Nagoya Champion's League and the 2018 Kyoto Champion's League. The Nagoya event was held at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on March 21, 2018, followed by the Kyoto event on April 21, 2018 at the Kyoto Pulse Plaza, Kyoto. Eligible events included the official Champion's League 2018 tournament, the Flight Battle, the , the , and the 3 on 3 Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in the main Champion's League tournament, with a further 8 Play Points awarded to Junior League competitors who achieved 3 consecutive wins at the First Stage, and 10 Play Points to Senior and Master League competitors who achieved 5 or more wins in the qualifying round. 1 Play Point was awarded for participating in each of the other events. 2 Play Points were awarded for at least 1 win in the Flight Battle, increasing to 3 points for at least 2 wins, and a maximum of 5 points for at least 3 wins. 3 Play Points were awarded for a single win in either of the regional Open Battles, increasing to 5 points for 2 wins, with a maximum of 10 points on offer for 3 wins. 5 bonus Play Points were also awarded to teams in the 3 on 3 Battle that recorded 3 consecutive wins. During the 2018-2019 season, the SM-P Promotional print was available once again as a 4 Play Point prize. Venues that offered the card as a prize included the 2019 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 16, 2018. Play Points could be awarded by taking part in any of the corner events hosted at each venue: *Festival Park – An area with various mini-games in which people could earn stamps by completing them. 3 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 4 stamps; 2 Play Points were awarded for accumulating 3 stamps; and 1 Play Point was awarded for accumulating 2 stamps. A maximum of 3 Play Points could be awarded at the Festival Park corner and only 1 stamp could be earned at each mini-game per day. *GX Starter Deck Limited Battle – Individual battles using 1 of the 9 pre-constructed . 2 Play Points were awarded for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for those who played 3 matches or more, regardless of the outcome. *4-League Battle – A round-robin side event with groups of 4 people, with different regulation tiers available. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 2 additional Play Points awarded for a win, 3 points for 2 wins, and 5 points for 3 wins. *3 on 3 Battle – Teams of 3 people battle other teams in single matches. Teams with the highest number of wins per round stay on to challenge other teams. 1 Play Point was awarded for participation, with 5 additional Play Points awarded to teams that won 3 rounds in a row. The SM-P Promotional print was also available at the Certified Tournament for the 2018-2019 season, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on February 17, 2019. As with the previous Certified Tournament, participation in side events required Play Tickets to enter; 1 Play Ticket was distributed with the purchase of every 2 packs of from vendors. Attendees accumulating 4 Play Points from side events could choose to redeem either this card or a promotional card. Details of these side events are as follows: Battle area: *Construction Gunslinger Battle – A single battle with guidance from staff if necessary. Victorious players can go on to challenge a further opponent. 2 Play Tickets per entry, 1 Play Point for participation, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. *Seize the Chance! Last Chance Battle! – Another Construction Gunslinger Battle held later in the day with double points on offer. 4 Play Tickets per entry, 2 Play Points for participation, with an additional 4 Play Points awarded for a win, and 6 points for 2 wins. *Construction 3 on 3 Gunslinger Battle – A single 3-player team battle. Victorious teams can go on to challenge another team. 6 Play Tickets per team, 2 Play Points for each participant, with an additional 2 Play Points awarded for a win, and 3 points for 2 wins. Amusement area: *Venue Stamp Rally – Entrants receive a sheet to fill with 5 stamps dotted around the venue hall. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded per completed sheet, limited to 1 per person. *Find Pikachu – A card hit game that challenges participants to find a Pikachu card amongst other cards when arranged. 1 Play Ticket per entry, 1 Play Point awarded for finding the Pikachu card. The Japanese promotional print features the Champion's League Certified Tournament logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. The Shining Legends print was later reprinted in the Japanese subset. Gallery print Illus. Emi Ando |image2=MarshadowSMPromo85.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Emi Ando }} Trivia Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Shining Legends cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:GX Ultra Shiny cards Category:Illus. by Emi Ando Category:Holographic cards de:Marshadow (Schimmernde Legenden 45) es:Marshadow (Leyendas Luminosas TCG) fr:Marshadow (Promo SM 85) ja:マーシャドー (SM3+) zh:玛夏多（SM3+）